Loneliness
by InceptionOfDeception
Summary: Totally apathetic people don't exist. What happens when the most apathetic character you know feels something? Short One-Shot.


**Death Note**

_Loneliness_

_Note: English is not my mother tongue, so my grammar, spelling and vocabulary will be anything but perfect. I hope that you will still manage to enjoy the story! _

_Note: This is my first story, and I would like to hear your opinion on it. Please review!_

It rained, making the atmosphere in America extremely sad. Everything was so grey, lonely. Watching people with umbrellas wasn't really fun, especially to someone who is fascinated by such weird things, that _almost_ everything common would seem so dull and boring. Well, almost...

Sometimes, looking at people walking with umbrellas could be fascinating. Well, most of the time, for interpreting things happen, such as car crashes, people bumping into each other or realizing the route of random walkers by simply observing. But still, if a mind is occupied by other thoughts, it's hard to focus on an unimportant street.

Well, when you are on the one of the highest floors of a skyscraper which walls are made of glass, It's hard not to look outside, unless you want to look at the floor or the ceiling, which would be even more boring. Nonetheless, one person was still looking at the floor.

It was hardly a look. It was simply starring. If the floor was alive, it would think that Nate River was looking through it. It was creepy indeed...

"Sir, we are-" N's right hand, Anthony Carter, was struck by what he saw, not being able to finish his sentence. Eyes of the "albino boy" were looking at him a weird way.

Near made a child-like, "Mr. Anthony, do I mean something to you?"

This question made Anthony feel the way he never felt before. We could say, the question which he couldn't believe that N could ask. He somewhat trembled, but not of fear, just of big shock. He finally calmed down. With a shrug, he quietly spoke, "Well, to be honest, I don't know how to answer a such question. You are a person I respect and someone I-"

He was again cut down by Near's childish voice.

"I meant, like friends and such things. Am I a friend of yours?"

Anthony, with a somewhat of a sad face, looked at the rain. He didn't say anything.

Near looked at the same direction were Carter looked, "A rainy day..."

"It indeed is."

"You know, some people say that-" This time, Near was the one interrupted in the middle of his sentence.

"Um, sir, with all due respect, I really need to go." Anthony said with a somewhat faster pace of talking than normal. As he said that, he left the giant room.

Near was left speechless. He was standing there, in the same pose with half-opened mouth for minutes. His brain didn't really understand what happened. His non-social brain couldn't explain the situation he was in. It made Near believe that Anthony really had to go somewhere. Maybe in a normal situation, his knowledge of how people respond in some situations could make Nate understand what was Carter's intention, but when he experienced a such situation, his brain couldn't work properly.

After some time, he simply got back in the past pose, like nothing happened. He looked at his desk, where Kira's finger puppet with "**Light Yagami**" written on it.

_'Li..ght..? Light! What happened to you! Brother, answer me!' Kira's death body was hugged by no one but his sister._

_Near, who was besides her, answered as nothing happened. 'I am sorry, Miss. Light Yagami, your brother is, or better, was the Kira.' He didn't want to prolong this story. He wanted to tell at least Light's family members this information._

_Sayu was hit by this. She stopped moving. Light is Kira That couldn't be possible according to her. Light is an educated man and a brother she always loved. 'No! I don't believe that! And who are you at all?' she asked anxiously._

_Near, in order to not reveal his true identity, already had a ready answer for that. 'One of L's colleagues. I am working by his orders.' he said while standing._

_'I will not believe that,' Sayu yelled furiously, 'do you really think that Light could be Kira?-'_

_She stopped speaking when someone put his hand on her shoulder. 'Miss Sayu, please calm down. This was a big shock for all of us. It's hard to believe, but it really is like this.' It was Matsuda..._

_Sayu pushed Matsuda's arm from her shoulder. 'How dare you say such a thing!'_

_'Miss, Light is Kira, a mass murderer who was blinded by his ambitions. He is the greatest fool I've ever seen.' Near said, not even looking at Sayu. 'It sure isn't what a sister would-'_

_Near was punched by Sayu. Matsuda and others tried restraining her, holding her arms and not letting her try to attack Near anymore._

_'You fool! Don't you have any **feelings**?' _

Word "feelings" was repeating in Near's head like an echo. Near never payed attention on feelings and always put results on the first place, but now, it seemed like he felt something. But what? What should he feel?

He stood up and walked all to the room where Carter was. He seemed to be working...

"Anthony, what is the feeling I am feeling now?"

There is no word which would explain what Anthony was feeling in that moment. Near, possibly the person who never even had feelings according to him, was... asking him such a question. He managed to stay calm and answered seconds later. "I don't know. I would never expect a question like this from you."

"Well, I honestly don't know either. I just always think of Mello and well... L and Matt... It's like I'm sad because they are not here, with me. But on the other hand, I still can't be sad. The fact that I've seen Shinigami proves that Heaven and Hell exist, right?" Near asked.

"I think so..." Carter answered with a calm voice.

"Then how can I feel this feeling? If that is true, then Mello and Matt are watching me in the Hell and saying 'Near, what the hell is wrong with you?'. What's the point of being sad if people didn't disappear and you will meet them eventually? Antony, answer me!" Near said with a weird intonation.

"I don't know, Nate," Carter stood and started walking to the exit room, "people are weird beings!" He went home, it was already the to go home after long working.

Near suddenly stopped moving. Minutes later, he, hardly moving walked to the room which had glass windows. He put his hand on the cold window. It was still raining.

"Am I feeling... _l__oneliness_...?"

The End

**It seems that the story has came to end. Please review it and state what you think about it!**

**I will make more stories soon!**


End file.
